warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Twin
} | name = Celestial Twin | gameimage = CelestialTwinIcon.png | cardimage = CelestialTwinModx256.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Shedding part of himself, Wukong creates a twin to fight by his side. Attack at range and the twin will melee, pull a blade and the twin will lay down covering fire. Use again to command the twin to attack a target with increased damage. Command Energy Cost: 0 | damage = 1.5 / 1.6 / 1.75 / 2 x (health multiplier) | range = | duration = | misc = ∞ (twin lifespan) 2 x (damage multiplier) ? m (twin recall range) | info = *Wukong splits himself into two corporeal forms, creating a loyal Specter armed with all of his weapons. Celestial Twin attracts enemy attention as he follows Wukong, attacks with either gun or melee dependent on the player's currently held weapon, and has a health multiplier of 1.5 / 1.6 / 1.75 / 2; the twin remains at Wukong's side indefinitely until killed or manually dispelled at any time by holding down the ability key (default ). **Health multipliers are affected by Ability Strength. **Twin Warframe and weapons stats are affected by Wukong's equipped Mods. **Health multiplier affects both the health and shields of the twin. **Celestial Twin specter AI is designed to aggressively attack nearby enemies while also staying close to Wukong's proximity. It will not attempt to parry enemy attacks with its melee weapon, and will also frequently teleport to reposition near Wukong. **Celestial Twin will have swirling aura around his body (affected by energy color). *While active, Wukong can command his twin to prioritize a target on the aiming reticle by tapping the ability key (default ), leaving a mark above the target for no energy cost. Once commanded, the twin will seek and destroy the target, dealing increased damage to it with a multiplier of 2'''. **Damage multiplier is '''not affected by mods. **The twin will teleport to his mark if it cannot reach the target after several attempts. *Celestial Twin will cycle its weapons depending on Wukong's equipped weapon, if he has them equipped in his arsenal. **If Wukong wields a primary or secondary weapon, or an Arch-gun called down by an Archweapon Deployer, the twin will use a melee weapon. ***If Wukong has no melee weapon but has both a primary and secondary weapon, the twin will only use the primary weapon. **If Wukong wields a melee weapon, the twin will use Wukong's last primary or secondary weapon equipped prior to switching. **If Wukong has only one weapon equipped, the twin will use that weapon. **On weapons with Alternate Fire, only the primary mode will be used. **The twin cannot use an Arch-gun. **The twin is not affected by Sortie weapon restrictions. **The twin can trigger weapon-related Warframe Arcanes and Exodia Arcanes, i.e. on critical condition, upon meeting the requirements. **The twin will not cause damage to itself, and Wukong, when using weapons that can deal self damage, e.g. . Nor it will get damage from Wukong's weapon. *If a Celestial Twin crosses a Nullifier bubble, it will not immediately die, but will instead take constant health damage. **Wukong himself crossing a Nullifier bubble has no effect on the Twin. *If a Celestial Twin falls out of bounds, it will immediately die. *If Wukong's abilities become disabled, such as by the Stalker or falling out of bounds, the twin will immediately die. **Equipping Archwing during Landscape mission, which also renders abilities disabled, will kill the twin as well. *'Ability Synergy:' **When activating , the twin becomes invulnerable to damage and receives its health restore per meter travelled bonus. After Cloud Walker ends, Wukong's twin is teleported to his side instantly. *** affects the twin, turning it invisible for its duration. **When activating , the twin will also use Defy, gaining the same increased Threat Level, invulnerability, damage reflection, and armor bonus. **When activating , the twin will also arm itself with the . *When using Emotes with a Celestial Twin, the twin will perform the same emote. Wukong can also perform Handshakes with his own twin. *Triggering Inactivity Penalty will cause the twin to cease all activity and remain unmoving until player activity resumes. | augment = | tips = | max = | bugs = }} See Also * de:Trotzen es:Gemelo celestial Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Wukong Category:Update 25